


Mistaken Identity

by csichick_2



Category: Forever (TV), If/Then - Kitt/Yorkey, Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Crack, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets arrested over a case of mistaken identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Most of the characters in If/Then don't have last names, so I gave Lucas the last name Larson as an homage to Jonathan Larson.

Mark’s minding his own business walking to the store when all of a sudden he’s got a gun in his face. At first he thinks he’s being robbed, but then he’s being shoved against a car and being handcuffed and he realizes that he’s being arrested. “But I didn’t do anything!” he exclaims. Technically that’s not true, but the Food Emporium ATM was years ago. And he knows Mike would shut that investigation down before it got started, so it can’t be that.

“Oh you know exactly what you did, Mr. Larson,” the officer sneers as he shoves Mark into the car.

Mark’s eyes widen as the realizing he’s being arrested over a case of mistaken identity. “I don’t know who this Mr. Larson is, but my name is Mark Cohen,” he protests.

“Yeah, yeah of course it is,” the officer scoffs. “We’ve got your picture Mr. Larsen – changing your glasses isn’t going fool us.”

Mark stays quiet the rest of the ride, exercising his right to remain silent. “Lawyer,” he spits out, as soon as they get to the station, using his phone call to call Lupo. If the police won’t believe him to be who he says he is, maybe they’ll believe an ex-cop. At least he’ll be left alone until Lupo does arrive as they can’t question a suspect that’s invoked their right to counsel.

*****

Given the clusterfuck this is going to end up being, Lupo is glad that Mark is at Jo’s precinct. Once he got over the shock of her resemblance to Connie – though really he shouldn’t be surprised that doppelgangers keep popping up – they became friends and he hopes she’ll be able to facilitate Mark’s release.

“So Detective, it appears that my client was arrested on a case of mistaken identity,” he says, walking up to Jo’s desk.

Jo looks up from her paperwork with a confused look on her face. “Wait what?”

“Mark Cohen. He said the arresting officer kept calling him Mr. Larson,” Lupo tells her.

“Fuck,” Jo exclaims, causing everyone in the room to look at her. “Whichever one of you handled the Larson arrest, that wasn’t Lucas Larson. You arrested the DA’s husband, so you should probably start looking for a new job.” She gets up and walks towards the interrogation rooms, Lupo following close behind.

“How’d you know this Larson’s guy’s first name?” he asks her.

“There’s several different answers to that, but we’ll go with he’s dating our ME. He’s an activist, gets arrested all the time. Though normally it’s at a protest so this is new,” she replies. “Holy shit,” she adds, once she sees Mark through the two-way mirror.

“Another doppelganger?” Lupo asks. “Mark’s usually less beardy, but he’s got an infant at home so I’m guessing that shaving hasn’t been a priority.”

“Practically a dead ringer,” Jo replies. “Does he know my doppelganger?”

Lupo nods. “She’s his husband’s best friend, married to his best friend, and the biological mother of his child.”

Jo whistles. “Quite the trifecta.” She grabs the file and pulls out Lucas’s last mug shot. “He needs to see the resemblance for himself.”

Mark’s eyes widen when Jo and Lupo walk into the room. “Another one?”

“Not just me and ADA Davis,” Jo responds, sliding a picture across the table. “You and Mr. Larson too.”

“Damn,” Mark exclaims. “Okay that explains a lot.”

“Let’s get you out of here, Mr. Cohen,” Jo replies, unlocking the handcuffs. “I managed to put the fear of God into my colleagues by telling them who your husband is.”

“How do you know that?” Mark asks as he flexes his wrists.

“Detective Martinez and I live in the same neighborhood,” Lupo replies. “We’re friends.”

“No fair hoarding the doppelgangers,” Mark teases. “Mike’s probably getting worried. He’s at home with Morgan and I was supposed to be going to the store.”

“I’ll call him and give him a head’s up,” Lupo assures him. “And Mark, you should move shaving higher up the priorities list so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Oh shut up,” Mark says, though there’s no heat behind his words. “And thanks.”

*****

Mike is in the living room with Morgan when Mark gets home. “Sounds like someone needs some baby snuggles,” he says, passing their daughter over to his husband.

“You have no idea,” Mark replies, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s forehead.

“I did think about trying to get the arresting officer fired, but then Lupo texted me your doppelganger’s picture,” Mike says with a smirk.

“Oh I’m sure yours is still out there somewhere,” Mark replies, shaking his head. “Though I’m thinking I should take Lupo’s advice and make shaving a priority.”

“Thank god he said something so I don’t have to,” Mike says. “It’s not a good look, love.”

“Just as long as my doppelganger doesn’t get the same idea,” Mark says, settling onto the couch with his family.


End file.
